Two Hearts As One
by LadyDaisys
Summary: A story of forbidden love and longing as two lovers fight to be together in spite of opposition.


Two Hearts Intertwined

They had run away to get married. Eloped. They knew it was the only way they would ever be together. After that, they spent their first night together as man mouse and wife.

"I love you, Maribel. Do you know that?" Rimfire asked her, as he took her in his arms. He then kissed her lips playfully. Yes, she did know it.

"Dear Rimmy." She murmured, as they hugged, "I love you, too."

She felt his antennas touch her temple as the memory of the day they met came back.

Flashback

That day, she had come from Mexico and was visiting her brother Manuel. He was the same one the Biker Mice rescued from the Pits. Gangsters came into his store and started harassing him. They wanted him to sell the store to them. They had been pressuring him to sell it to them for months. He refused. Then they began tearing stuff off the shelves and breaking out the windows.

"Leave my brother alone!" She screamed, hitting one of them with a broom.

"No, Maribel, stay back!" He cried.

"Feisty, eh?" The gangster she hit grinned,"and cute."

He held her up against the wall. His hand caressed her cheek. Maribel shrank from his touch and then screamed when he started to kiss her neck.

The other gangster held a struggling Manuel. Both of his arms were held behind his back.

"Well, hey, let'em have their fun!" The other gangster smirked..

Suddenly, A Martian mouse flew into the store and kicked the gangster away from Maribel. He now stood in front of her.

"That's no way to treat a lady, creep!" He said,"Guess I gotta teach you some manners."

He was a light gray male mouse Freedom Fighter with brown hair and a yellow stripe was in the middle of it. He then socked the goon in the jaw. The guy staggered up. The mouse was poised in a karate stance ready to attack.

The gangster that held Manuel took out a gun and was about to fire it at him when it was shot out of his hand. Another Martian mouse larger and with dark grey fur rode on a motorcycle through one of the broken windows. He had a dark patch over one eye and was watching the gangsters with the other one that glowed. He had a bionic arm with a laser attached aimed at them. Two other mice, both on motorcycles, rode on the sides of him.

"Let's get outta here." The goons said, fleeing in terror.

"You okay, miss...?" The gray furred mouse asked Maribel, helping her to her feet. Then they saw each other. The attraction was instantaneous. Maribel quite attractive. Never had he seen a more lovelier girl.

" Si, Thank you, um..." Maribel replied, blushing at being in the presence of such a handsome young man mouse.

"Rimfire, ma'am." He replied, equally blushing.

"I'm Maribel." She replied.

End Flashback

They began seeing each other after that whenever Rimfire arrived on Earth. They wrote to each other. Maribel even showed Rimfire how to setup and send email. Their families eventually found out about them and were shocked.

"What are you thinking? What'll people say? " Her mother exclaimed.

"I can't believe a daughter of mine's dating a rat!" Her father exclaimed.

"He's not a rat, Papa! He's a mouse and he's a man." Maribel replied.

Her parents and Maribel were in their living room.

"He's not human. It's against the laws of nature."Her father explained, "Be smart, Maribel. I thought you had sense enough to date someone within your own species. Plus, he's a soldier. How can he provide for you?"

"I hope you two are at least being careful."Her mother said, nervously clasping her hands.

"Ugh! Don't encourage her. Going with one of those freaks is bad enough, but having kids? I don't want freaks for grandkids!" Her father spat out.

"You two are stupid! You don't know anything about Rimfire! We love each other! Why can't you be happy for me?" Maribel cried, getting up and running from the room.

Back on Mars, Rimfire was summoned to a hearing at Martian Mouse Command. The young mouse set his mouth in a straight line. He knew it wasn't going to be good. He was right. The Martian Mouse Council of Nine sat at a table. These nine judges arrayed in long red robes watched as Rimfire approached the table. His uncle Modo stood next to him. Throttle and Vinnie stood near them on the side.

"You may sit, Captain Modo. Our business doesn't involve you." one of the justices said.

"With all due respect, justices, Rimfire's family. What you say to him, you say to me."he replied, firmly.

"Very well. Sergeant Rimfire, you are accused of treason. You have violated Martian Law. You have been accused of being involved romantically with an Earth human. You know it is against our law to join our species with another."

"Maribel is part of my life. I don't care if she's human. I love her." he replied, firmly.

"So, you're admitting it's true?" One of the justices asked, shocked.

"I have always complied with Martian law but I don't think it should dictate who I choose to be with." Rimfire said.

Shocked murmurs went through the whole council. Martian Mice looked at each other and whispered loudly.

"Silence!" One of the justices cried out. One of them turned to Rimfire.

"Sergeant, we will give you a chance to rectify this situation. Terminate this association with the Earth human and we can end any, um, future unpleasantness." He said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Who I choose to associate with will not distort or disrupt my duties in any way to the Martian Military. "

"Are you saying you refuse to comply with our orders?"

"I do."

"Sergeant Rimfire, you are hereby stripped of your rank and demoted to officer until further notice. Surrender your medals to your commanding officer."

Rimfire sighed as he took off his metals and handed them over to General Carbine. The latter gave him a sympathetic look and walked away.

"You may go to think about your punishment." The justices said.

He walked out of the center with his head held up high. The Biker Mice followed him.

"Whoa! Those guys don't play around." Throttle said.

"We're lucky that's all they did." Modo said, firmly.

"I don't care. No one's gonna tell me who I can and can't be with. Thanks for sticking by me." Rimfire said, grinning at the three mice.

"You're our family." Throttle said,smiling,"It's what we do."

"If this is what you want then I'm happy for you and Miss Maribel." Modo said, grinning.

"Thanks, Uncle Modo." Rimfire said, meaning it.

"Now go be with your girl." Vinnie laughed, slapping him on the back.

Rimfire came back to Earth and got Maribel. She hopped on his bike and they rode to the park. It was 6:30 p.m. They climbed off and removed their helmets. They strolled down a path holding hands. Then they kissed. It was a passionate kiss that set their hearts aflutter. Then they broke away.

"I told my parents about us." Mirabel said, quietly.

His smile faded and the light went out of his eyes.

"How'd it go?" He managed to ask.

"Well, they pretty much think I'm bringing shame on them."

She didn't dare tell him they referred to him as a rat.

"It didn't go too well on Mars, either. " Rimfire replied, "I've been stripped of my rank."

Tears began filling her eyes.

"Why can't people accept the fact that we love each other?"

"I don't care what they think. I still believe in us." He replied, softly and taking her in his arms,"I wanna be with you, Maribel. Marry me."

He then took out a small box which displayed a ring with a sapphire shaped into a heart.

"Oh, Rim...Yes, my love..." She replied, kissing him then resting her head on his broad shoulder.

They went to the Town Hall and got a marriage license. Then after inviting the Biker Mice and Charley, appeared before a justice of the peace and got it done.

"Congrats, nephew." Modo cried out, shaking his hand and then hugging Maribel, "Welcome to the family, niece-in-law!"

"Thank you." Maribel replied, smiling.

What followed was a reception at the Last Chance Garage. There were hot dogs, root beers, and for dessert a white wedding cake. Rimfire and Maribel cut the first slices and fed them to each other.

"Mmm! Not bad. Vanilla buttercream. I like it." Rimfire murmured.

Later that night, they spent the night in Charley's guest room. They were cuddled up in bed. Maribel snuggled up to her new husband.

"Oh, Rim, I'm so happy I could cry." She said.

"Feeling's mutual, darlin'." Rimfire replied.

"I don't know what the future will bring. I just want you in it." She said.

"Whatever comes, we'll face it together." He said.

They then wrapped their arms around each other and were soon asleep.


End file.
